


Shade and Specter

by rozberries



Series: one day they'll drink from our bones [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Butterfly Effect, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghosts, I have no idea what I'm doing, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Platonic Romance, Spirits, Spoilers, Symbiotic Relationship, almost certainly anyway, i write at the speed of my anxiety and scribe's uploads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozberries/pseuds/rozberries
Summary: The unquiet dead have many tales to tell.





	Shade and Specter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom. Like, three days and technically I've just watched other people play it new to this fandom. But I love Little Friend(which is what I call the Little Ghost, lol), and this idea came into my head and would not let go. I don't even have all the lore read; at this point I'm flying this plane to the ground whether it takes me with it or not. I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing with this; don't expect updates often. XD

There was nothing else. All I could see was endless, formless black, not even the imaginary splotches of color that appeared after you stared into nothing for long enough. I couldn't smell, couldn't hear, couldn't _feel_ a thing; in fact, I wasn't sure I remembered how to move to reach out for something. Something told me I should have been afraid, but all I could muster was a vague concern and confusion. I...thought I had had limbs, but I should have been able to feel them by now, unless I was paralyzed.

 

I still could move my head, or change what I looked at, at least, because I kept turning and turning, trying to find anything different. But there was nothing but blackness as far as I could see, though out of the corner of my eye I could sometimes see movement, black against black. There was no way to tell whether there was really movement, or whether it was another optical illusion.

 

Time passed, and I never stopped looking. Something was definitely wrong with me, because I didn't get tired at all, and every time I tried to focus on my own body I felt like I was floating in the void, a disembodied mind. That was when I felt something real for the first time; that crawling, cold fear, lacking sensation and solidity. I stopped trying to find my body, or look down, because whenever I did I felt like a lit candle slowly melting into its dish. Anyway I tried to measure the time, there was a similar mental vertigo, and even counting I kept losing track. Finally Ii gave up and returned to slowly spinning in place, watching, until a blip or not-void appeared in my vision.

 

That was definitely something other than the endless space, floating away from me, something pale and small and pulsing with dark light. Frantically, I tried to move toward it, and eventually, my...consciousness...got the message and floated toward the shape. Pinpricks of light shone through its undulating darkness, and I pushed myself harder, ignoring the pain shooting through my awareness. Steadily I caught up with it, and when I got close enough I could suddenly perceive a massive well of gray light, the thing's clear destination. I tried to scream, and scared myself when I heard it rip through the not-air, startling the shape I'd followed. It jumped, and turned to look at me; in its abyssal body, two white eyes floated.

 

A tendril of black looped through the air, and caught on me with a feeling like silk rope catching on raw cotton, and the figure cocked its head, staring at the nothingness of me its tendril was looped around. Or was it really nothingness...looking more closely, I could see the faintest shape of gray, held fast by the tendril of void. Its eyes met mine, and though I had no face, I strangely felt tears drip down my cheeks.

 

 _Please,_ I begged mentally, not knowing what else to do. _Please don't leave me alone in here._

 

It seemed to consider for a moment, then turned toward the well of light. When I felt it pull me, I tried to close my eyes, but it did nothing to hide the sight or feeling of us hurtling into that gray light. The tendril around my arm tightened enough to cause pain, and I fought to grip back in my terror, comforted that at least, they were as afraid as I. It was the only sensation I could recognize when the gray light grew so strong that I could see nothing, hear nothing. There was only that matching pressure to assure me that I wasn't dying, or alone, while the light swallowed all and I fell into something that reminded me dimly of sleep.

 

 


End file.
